Satan (Puyo Puyo)
Summary Satan, also known as Dark Prince, was the primary antagonist of Madou Monogatari and Compile-era Puyo Puyo. Despite his name, Satan's elaborate schemes are often done as an ill-expressed desire for Arle Nadja, who often rejects him. Satan was the owner of Arle's pet rabbit thing: Carbuncle. Satan's interest in Carbuncle went to the point of buying a variety of Carbuncle merchandise, even a Carbuncle costume (as made apparent in Puyo Puyo 20th Anniversary). Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically, at least 5-C, possibly High 5-A with magic. 4-C environmental destruction with his crystal ball. Name: Satan; Dark Prince Origin: Puyo Puyo (also known as Madou Monogatari) Gender: Male Age: 100,025 Classification: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Summoning (Can summon jelly-like creatures called "Puyo" and use Nuisance Puyo against opponents. Can summon a huge guillotine-like magic blade via Grand Saber, a silhouette of a beast to attack an enemy via Silhouette Beast and countless meteoroids at enemies via Meteor), Magic Reflection (Via offsets. Can fold his wings against himself to reflect garbage Puyo via Resist), Statistics Amplification (Like other characters, his moves get stronger with each Puyo combo), Longevity, Darkness Manipulation (Most of his spells utilize darkness in some shape or form), Holy Manipulation (via Ascension, Kaiser Judgement and Satan Cross), Elemental Manipulation, Earth Manipulation (via Juggernaut/Gaia Crash), Curse Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (via Angry Iron Fist, Fire, Flame, Black Flare and Inferno), Magma Manipulation (via Volcano), Ice Manipulation (via Freeze, Dark Blizzard, Crystal Dust and Snow Slide), Electricity Manipulation (via Dark Lightning, Thunderbolt and Judgement), Energy Projection (Can send out dark energy from his hand/arm via Disaster and Punish), Water Manipulation (via Typhoon and Tempest), Weather Manipulation (Can summon a storm via Tempest), Air Manipulation (via Typhoon, Tempest and Devil Twister), Light Manipulation (Can create a sword of light in his hand by using Satan Blade. Via Kaiser Judgement, Ascension and Satan Cross), Magic/Energy Absorption (Can absorb the target's magic via Magic Snatch and drain an enemy's energy to decrease their level when hit via Energy Drain), Status Effect Inducement (via Chaotic Eye, Blind and Lord of Darkness), Statistics Reduction (via Brain Dumbed, Speed Down, Sutra Woid, Lwark Woid and Lost Energy), Mind Manipulation (via Brain Dumbed), possible Telepathy (Brain Dumbed is reportedly used as a telepathic spell), limited Power Nullification (Can disable magical attacks from being used against him via Revia and effects of anybody on the field via Dispel), Sleep Manipulation (Can make the target asleep via Sleep), Illusion Creation (via Knight Illusion), Invulnerability (Can make himself invincible for some time via Kaiser Shield), Healing (via Super Recovery, Healing and Gaia Healing), Transmutation (Transformed Puyo into cards and crystals via Magic of the Hero), Age Manipulation (Cursed Ragnus to make him switch between ages via Hexing), Teleportation (via Teleport and Warp), Flight, Resistance to Possession (Ecolo was unable to possess Satan in Puyo Puyo 20th Anniversary), Size Manipulation with his Crystal Ball Attack Potency: Unknown physically; at least Moon level, possibly Dwarf Star level with magic (Regularly took on Arle Nadja). Star level environmental destruction with his crystal ball (His ball enlarged the sun in Puyo Puyo Sun) Speed: Normal Human with Relativistic+ to FTL attack/magic speed (Comparable to Arle and Carbuncle) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown physically, at least Moon Class, possibly Dwarf Star Class Durability: At least Moon level, possibly Dwarf Star level (Was knocked out by Carbuncle's laser) Stamina: Unknown Range: Planetary with magic. Interplanetary with his crystal ball Standard Equipment: A crystal ball if he's in his castle/lair. Intelligence: Given his age, Satan should have around 100,000 years of experience with magic. Weaknesses: His plans often backfire on him. Even when his plans aren't going to work, Satan is highly boastful about it, and he quickly falls apart should his plans fail. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Disaster:' A basic dark spell. *'Juggernaut:' Later Puyo Puyo games display Juggernaut as another darkness spell, though Puyo Puyo Sun displayed Juggernaut as earth magic. *'Catastrophe:' This spell appears to be an upgraded version of Juggernaut in later Puyo Puyo games, though Puyo Puyo Sun displayed Catastrophe as three bolts of lightning, which is more or less stereotypical of magic spells. *'Catacalysm:' This spell appears to be an upgraded version of Disaster. *'Ascension:' Satan's ultimate spell. Unlike the spells Satan normally casts, Ascension is a holy spell. During the spell, Satan ascends into the heavens. *'Satan Cross:' Satan's ultimate spell before Ascension. Satan casts a holy cross out of thin air. Additional spells are found here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Demons Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Holy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Size Users Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Puyo Puyo Category:Sega Category:Size-Shifters Category:Princes Category:Flight Users Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Fire Users Category:Magma Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Sword Users Category:Blade Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Illusionists Category:Age Users Category:Curse Users Category:Element Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Longevity Users Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Playable Characters